


Because You Are

by shantheman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL the tags, Angst, Chara x Frisk, Character Development, Cringe, Desperate, Female Reader, Floof, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, I am bored, I am just seeing how it goes, I am not jumping into it, I just started, Jealous Sans, Lemon, Lot's of angst, Love, Love Triangle, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Needy Sans, Possible lemons, Sans - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soul stuff, Stuff, Toriel - Freeform, accidental incidents, asriel x chara - Freeform, baggage, but not main, but relationships develop, but yall get confident, clingy sans, dangerous sans, dont sue me, eventual, flustered reader, frisk x asriel - Freeform, hah, i dont know, i guess, i guess?, i think, i will do what you want, idk - Freeform, if you like it, im bored gimme a break, just like to make sansy jelly, kay so reader hates sans at first, let me be pls, lol, make yall wait, more ships aswell - Freeform, not OCs just other characters, omfg just read it, oof, ooh, or does it not matter?, prepare, probably cliché, read it first, sans doesnt trust reader at first, sans falls first, sans is introverted, sans isn't always introverted, sans x reader, smutt?, so be prepared, so dw, some gay stuff aswell, sorry boys?, soul, soul smutt, undertale - Freeform, with reader, ye, you are introverted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shantheman/pseuds/shantheman
Summary: -Monsters have lived on the surface for 3 months. The outcome has left you currently homeless (due to housing), and staying at your gay best friends house, hinting, he brings a new man in every day. You have not got the best view on the monsters so far, just like the most of the world. You are no different, but will that all change when you meet them?-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you don't have to read this but like... I had once had written something like this before, it didn't go well. Now I am just winging it. Any advice would be needed if you do read it. Much appreciated. I KNOW IT'S NOT LONG, AND NOT MUCH HAPPENS I AM JUST TESTING THE WATERS HERE.  
> Shan x

You slap the pillow over your head, trying to drown out the lewd sounds coming from next door -  _he's at it again..._ you think. You sigh in permanent frustration, it was 2:34 am, no sleep. You growled as strands of hair fall into your eyes and try your best to sweep the unkempt mane away.  _I want to go home, my apartment, my bed, my silence- those monster things took away everything!_   You roll your eyes in ignorance toward the thought of them, leaning over the side of the ruddy couch you decide to browse Instagram until your friend would pipe down. 

Your chapped purple nail stroked the oily screen repeatedly, you had to squint for your eyes to adjust to the bright light. The sleep in your eyes and coating of mascara was not helping. You see a post about the Monster's peace and rights conference - not that you knew much about it. You almost scrolled up until you saw a picture of the  _queen_ and  _king_. Their fur, whiter than snow, it looked so soft. Their eyes, kind and sorrowful, almost apologetic. Their gentle smiles that fit their face shape so well, they looked like cute goats, bigger, much bigger! The king would at least be 9 ft, the queen more or less the same. Even though the innocence in the picture made you think over how you felt, it didn't stop the pain of losing your home and being invaded by large beasts.

You roll over and unsteadily get off the couch, seeing how they were not going to stop anytime soon. You walked slowly toward the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack, but when you opened the fridge door, to your disappointment, there was only some leftover taco, milk - probably off- and a banana. You huffed, deciding that you need to leave this place - ASAP. You trodded over to the tv and put on some AdventureTime since it looked like you weren't going to sleep anytime soon. Your mind was going through so many thoughts and possibilities on how to get a home since you lost your job because your friends' house was so far away and you had nowhere else to stay. _My life starts here_ , you think, _It's time to start anew_.

 

 

 

* * *

                                                                                                       **-Morning-**

You stayed up all night binge watching AdventureTime and finally coming up with a solution to your current problem. You were going to get a job near here, coffee shop, store, etc and save up. Yes, it would take awhile, and asking Callum to stay for longer might crush your pride, he has done so much for you so far. You looked like a mess, and at around 3:00 am they stopped, you didn't notice. You decide that you want to take a shower and get ready, there is quite a long day and you want to look presentable for the shop owners. You go into your bag full of clothing items and necessities and pick out a casual navy blue scoop neck shirt with a white band around the middle to subtly show curves. It was spring so you wanted something light. You then pick an elegant white quilted skirt that goes out slightly and comes up to your mid-thigh, you take some stretchy tights to finish the combo. It sounded quite complex but it actually looked simple.

You head for the bathroom grabbing all your stuff, you swiftly open the door to be blasted by a gush of steamy hot air. "Ugh!" startled you fall back slightly, you hear a loud gasp - Callum, and he is not alone -

"Turn away!" You hear his voice get higher as he says that. "I'm not looking!" You counter. "Wow! You were at it all damn night now you gotta do this first thing in the morning? sheesh!"

"Hey! I make my life choices, when's the last time you got laid?.. exactly!" You huff in embarrassment. "I need the shower, I am going out to look for a job, so hurry up."

"Finally, was wondering when you would start paying rent..." He exited the shower, his golden blonde hair damp and wet, looking kind of brown, his eyes, green with enthusiasm looked playful at his response, he had a towel hanging from his  hips carelessly, he was a decent looking guy, most of the girls go nuts until their dreams were crushed at him being gay. Callums' partner walked warily past you, he was smaller than him and obviously timider. 

"Pshh, it's not for you, genius, I am gonna save up and by a flat nearby, I did like my old place but it seems the monsters have gotta inhabit it, it's not like there isn't enough world out there!" Your sudden outburst takes Callum by surprise. "y/n, it's not like they could help being here, their home was taken from them, it's only fair that they get another go." He says gently, you only groan in response. "N-no! It's not like that! Okay then, say if your home was taken, how would you feel?" You throw it back in his face, he contemplates for a second. "Well obviously I would be bummed as heck, I worked hard to live here, but I wouldn't blame them, it's the government placement issues, I would be pissed at them." He doesn't get it, he doesn't understand that none of this would have happened if the monsters just stayed in their hole. You sigh.

"Welp, go back to your man friend, I need a shower, begone!" He playfully rolls his eyes and pats you on the head. "Be good!" You lock the door after kicking him out and get the shower running. It was a nice hot shower, just the way you like it, after a week of nearly doing nothing you got your hair cleaned and brushed until it was at its full glory, one of you most favoured aspects was your hair, it gave this beautiful glow to you that you couldn't notice but others did. You put on the outfit you prepared prior, it suited you perfectly,  _job hunting - start._

 

 Leaving the house was weird, you hadn't been out in so long, too depressed over losing your home. It was hotter than you remember, you almost regretted wearing tights. The truth was, you weren't as energized as everyone believed, you could be lazy as heck, but when something comes up you usually are determined to do whatever it takes to overcome that obstacle. The street was busy, you could smell the heat radiating off of everyone you passed, sometimes a bit of chlorine here and there. It was extremely beautiful and Mt. Ebott was visible in its full glory. You never really came to this part of town, only to visit Callum would you do so, so most were unfamiliar to you. You always had a taste for adventure.

Searching the town you spotted multiple cafes and coffee stores, for a few hours you went around seeking work, they all said maybe, or possibly, but none said yes. At around 3:23 PM you were awfully close to giving up, but then something erupted in you, telling you: _no, you must not, go down that way_ , you listened and went down where your gut instinct had ordered. A beautiful street covered with springtime flowers from baskets and pots. The smell of sunshine laid on every object, it looked so vintage, like those 1980s films you used to watch with your mom. You smiled happily as you walked down the cobblestone path, delighted to hear birds chirping. At the end of the path, in a corner, you spotted a little tucked away shop, the name of the shop was  _Justice's Cafe_. Most of the sides were covered in creeping vines but the shop was open - and hiring!- your chest almost jumped out toward it but you only breathed in and let out a happy sigh. You came closer and gently pushed on the door, a little bell ringed signaling your arrival. The inside of the shop looked traditional and vibrant, decorated chairs littered the carpet floor, at the counter you could see a cute looking woman wiping at the counter glass. She looked up at you and smiled warmly, her bright red lipstick matching her brown bobbed hair. 

"Welcome! What can I do for you, sweetie?" She asked kindly, you gave a beaming smile in return, there were many customers here, most quiet, eating, reading or researching. "Well I have been wondering these streets for awhile, I don't come here often so I am quite new here, I was looking for a job placement and I am quite interested to come into your service." You say you perfected the lines so you wouldn't get it wrong, almost instantly she replied with an even brighter smile. "Oh yes! We have been looking for some new faces here! Young and beautiful yourself, you might be of use! If you would come to the back with me, we can discuss your skills with food, yes?" 

You followed her behind the counter, she took you to a little staff room with a desk and couch. "Take a seat, honey." You followed as planned and told her all your skills, she seemed impressed and delighted to have you. "We could discuss your weekly pay, my name is Anna by the way." She held your hand slightly. You tell her your name and she grins. "Well, y/n, you seem very skilled and your pay will be 340 per week, how is that?" You beam and you discuss more before signing a form and gaining a uniform to take with you. She shows you around and takes you back to the main station where two other employees stood. "This is Mark and this is Maria." They both smiled, Mark had brown hair that fell slightly over his eyes, he looked around 22, your age, his hazel eyes looked inquisitive but persistent. He looked away and got back to work. Maria had puffy hair that ended at her shoulders, it was dyed pink, her blue eyes looked joyous. "HI!" she said, full of excitement, you greet her back. 

"Okay, if you could come by on Friday to do a practice day, you will still be paid but it's the final test to see if you can stay in our service, you already know your work days, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, make sure you come next week! Thank you, dear!" She called to you as you said your goodbyes. It was 5:14 PM by the time you left, just in time to go on a little treck by the mountain. The sun was casting 5 o'clock shadows that looked gorgeous with the view. As you made it to the grassland the silence of humanity and volume of nature settled in. It was just you, you alone. The very few trees that spotted the bottom of the mountain swayed contently in the shallow winds that brushed past your face. you closed your eyes. For minutes you stayed like that until the ball hit you square in the face. 

"S-sorry!" The possible owner called as their voice got closer, you were in a daze on the floor. "ugh..." It hit you pretty hard and fast too, your head was throbbing. "Oh gosh! u-uh I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay? Do you need help?" The person above you asked concerned, they sounded like a child, a kind one, you slowly opened your eyes to see a kid with brown hair, tanned skin and a blue and purple sweater on.  _How can they wear that in this heat?!_  

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks..." You held on to your bearings and drew yourself upwards, rubbing your eyes in the process. "Ugh Frisk, let's go." Another voice, colder and harsher this time, it gave you chills. 

"But this person is hurt! We have got to help, Chara!" They said, sounding worried. "No, no it's fine! Really." You say trying to reassure them, the other kid was looking at you coldly, red eyes, orange, red hair, white skin with pink cheeks which gave them an ironically innocent look, obviously their personality betrayed that. "Yeah! Listen to the human, they said it themselves." They said ignorantly, you didn't like the tone of them. Wait, did they just say "humans"?

* * *

                                                                                                                           -FlashBack-

* * *

-Hello, reporting live from Mt. Ebott, breaking news just in! Monsters! The tales and films made about them, the stories that we have created, humans worst nightmares have just appeared from Mt. Ebott! 2 young children have appeared with them, we have no idea what this unbelievable situation could do to humanity!-

You pass out.


	2. Friends Or Foes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up somewhere strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if ya'll want I can post every day.

"Uh - where should I put her down?"

"O-oh right here - yes - just like that - make sure to keep her head supported- thank you."

"So, the kids got her in the head did they?" Snickering. "Sans! Now is not the time for laughter!"

"Heh, heh, sorry Tori, I am a bit -hardheaded- yanno?" A heavy sigh. "Could you grab an ice pack, please?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Something cold on your forehead. "I gotta go help Alphys now, keep me posted on this- and uh... what's she gonna think 'bout waking up like this...?"

"I am not sure, hopefully, she will be alright." 

"Oh, paps is coming now so uh- try to keep him away from, her... uh, yanno, first impressions don't suit him well, heh." Silence. "...I will, Sans, thank you for helping me."

"It's cool, anytime, bye-" A vacuum sound fills the place, your eyes shift. 

 

You hear more footsteps.

"Mom! Is she okay now?" A frantic kids voice echoes, you recognize it. "Yes, my child, she will wake up soon."

"Ugh, why would you bring her here? She can fend for herself." You hear a groan, a sharp voice that gave you goosebumps, you recognize it.

"Chara, that's no way of thinking, she needed help!" Another kids voice, desperate and shy. "Ugh, fine! Whatever!" A sound of heavy footsteps and stairs creaking fills the place. A heavy sigh.

"Okay, children, go to the garden and greet Papyrus there, I need to finish caring for the human." A sound of rushing footsteps sends your eyes groggily opening.

"Oh! My child! You are awakening- hold on." You feel warm hands grab your back and help you to lean against the backrest. "W-where am I...?"

Your eyes begin to adjust, you see a ceiling with an average chandelier hanging firmly above, you can smell something sweet coming from another room, there is a fire blazing gently to your right keeping your body warm.   
"My dear, I apologize for this inconvenient situation but my children were playing a ball game and had accidentally hit you, you passed out after that-"

Your eyes shoot open and look toward the voice- "HOLY-!" You stop yourself, completely shocked and feeling like you were about to pass out- you must have been dreaming, there is no way... an extremely large monster with fur, whiter than snow was sitting in front of you with a concerned look plastered on their face- what was worse was- SHE WAS THE QUEEN.

"Oh- no- no no no." You muttered, thinking you were mad, she sighed and moved back from you to give you space. "It's okay, I can understand your fear, or whatever you may be feeling, but I am not going to do anything that may harm you in any way, we were just worried-" 

"Oh god, you're her, right? Oh, my..." You put your hands through your head, trying to calm yourself, you needed to go back to Callum's house, you needed to leave. "Yes, I am but, are you okay? Would you like some water?" 

"N-no... thanks, Um, how far is the town from here?" You ask, hinting the fact you want to leave, oh god, this had to be a dream, this had to be. "Yes, it's less than a mile from here, if you follow the path down to the main street." She smiled knowingly, she could feel your awkwardness.

"Thank you, I will be fine, I just need to get home- what's the time?" You ask realizing it must be late. "Oh, 7:43 PM." 

You sigh, still completely shook, not looking at the monsters face, pretending she is just an ordinary woman. It wasn't that late, thankfully. You stood up, gradually. "I am going to go now..." You still felt as if this was unreal, so you coped slightly.

"Ah, okay, I will lead you to the door.." She walked ahead of you slowly, she seemed kind of dulled by your insistence to leave. She unlocked it swiftly opening it for you. "I apologize again. If you do need anything, you are welcome."

 

You tried a forced smile but it ended up in a timid nod, as soon as you stepped out, the cool night air rushed past you, you didn't look back and walked across the stony path, the sky was still bright because it was summer but the shadows told otherwise. The beginning buzzing fo fireflies and the gentle chirping of crickets brought you back to earth. You just met a monster, a monster! AND SHE WAS THE QUEEN! You still thought you were dreaming, how did you act around her? Were you weird? ...those children and the voice from before...

You shook your head, walking faster and your head still throbbing-  
-You made your way onto the main street, there was not a lot of people out but you just wanted to go back to Callum's and crash. Sleep. Die. You walked with your head to the ground, stressed beyond belief. Wow, what a day- You trip over, falling down on your back.

"Not again!" You cry, but you didn't just trip over anything- it was a person. You were so pissed though, for some reason you felt as if you didn't have the decency to apologize. You sigh and try to get yourself up until a hand reaches out to you. You grab and- WOAH.  
It was hard, like really hard, smooth though, and something was buzzing and- PBBBTTT!

A whoopee cushion, really? You were not in the mood. You roll your eyes at the person. "Listen, it's hard enough today, okay? How could you seriously be using a whoopee cushion to prank people, it's such a cliche-" Your eyes rest on the persons face and you stumble back in shock. 

A s k e l e t o n ?

 

They looked at you, a big grin on their face and... eyes? orbs? glowing things? Whatever they were, looked playful. They were around your height, just an inch taller possibly but you knew instantly that they were a monster... again. It's like everything was going around in circles. You must have looked like an idiot because the skeleton thing chuckled.

 

"Heh, tough crowd. Looks like you saw the dead, you feelin' alright there?" You think your eye twitched, you were so close, so close to snapping. "Huh, you look familiar... oh wait, now I get it. You're the clumsy one who got hit by Frisk's ball." 

Snap.

"CLUMSY? CLUMSY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I WAS RELAXING AND IT HIT MY FACE! IT HIT ME! I FOUND MYSELF PASSED OUT INSIDE A MONSTERS HOME AN NOT JUST ANY FUCKING MONSTER THE QUEEN! I AM HAVING A TOUGH TIME ALREADY AND THE REASON I AM HOMELESS TRIES TO HELP ME! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS FEELS! YOU PEOPLE CAME HERE AND TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME-" Tears had fallen down your face. "-SO DON'T TELL ME, THAT I AM CLUMSY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

You heaved in the air, you broke, in front of this stranger, completely snapped. You were done, you just couldn't. The skeleton had an unreadable expression on their face. 

"Well it looks like i know you now, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your opinion! Thank you, it would really help.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -It's your inspection workday, a certain customer appears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the story I have is developing, and yes, I do post every day. I am really excited for how the relationship between you and Sans develops. So bear with me everyone!
> 
> Shan x

You didn't tell Callum about what happened. You said you had gone for a walk and you did tell him about the job. Right now you decided that you were going to do nothing, just be lazy. Callum let you off because you finally had something to do. 

You kicked off your shoes, you didn't even realize how much your feet hurt! You groaned. You were angry as hell:

_You looked at him, dumbfounded. Sans, is it? How can he just be so... passive? The more seconds you stood there the angrier you became._

_"I don't care who you are, skeleton, just the fact that you need to watch where you are going next time." You scowled, you really didn't care, you just wanted this to be over._

_"Nah, I'm not the one who trips over my own two feet continuously, you might need to get that checked." He seemed so damn careless! Just throwing remarks here and there._   _"Also, maybe learn to thank someone who helped you out in need, because to me, it looks like you are gonna need it."_

_You probably looked like a tomato, you were furious. As you stared him down, you noticed he was wearing a dark blue hoodie, it looked old and dusty, he wore a pair of black basketball shorts with white streaks on the side, and... pink slippers? "NO, don't you ever, ever talk to me like that. Who do you think you are? Galavanting around, thinking you own the place. Because you don't!"_

_His carelessly amused expression was getting under your skin, he didn't even flinch, he didn't even react. "i don't really get it, you humans act so high and mighty, you think you own the place, you think you  can do what you want, it makes me sick, and to be honest, you are all the same, none of you except Frisk will change, i can never understand why you hate us, and never will, but the reason your house is gone isn't our fault, never was, your leaders decided to place our people there, we don't really care where we go as long as we're together, so get this through your head, we aren't the problem here, it's you."_

_...and with that, this mysterious monster stranger walked off, without another word, disappearing into the evening light._

You sighed as you put on an overly sized T-shirt and a pair of shorts. You collapsed on the couch with a thud. Callum was busy writing up his work on his computer, so you would have the room to yourself until he was done. You grabbed a bag of chips to munch on that were on the side table, you turned over the TV to watch something interesting.

An hour later, Callum emerged, you pretended not to notice him. "...Listen, I'm proud of you for getting a job and all but something else is bothering you, tell me." He strode over to sit on the opposite seat, you stared blankly at the TV and put another chip in your mouth. He sighs. 

"Oh come on, y/n! You can't just lock me off like that... did you meet someone...?" How did he jump to a conclusion like that? He was right but it wasn't the way he thought. "Were they cute? What did they look like? How old are they?" You grunted and put the chips down. You couldn't take it anymore. You stood up and looked at him from your new height.

"I met monsters!" You blurted out, in the built-up anger you owed that skeleton who you hope you never, ever have to see again. Callum watched you, he blinked a few times until his face burst into a smile. "Wait, seriously?!

You looked almost disgusted, but instead, you erupted into laughter, maniacally, until you fell to the floor. Tears pooled on the floor, anger, joy, and sadness all in one. Maybe you started early this month...

"H-he called me clumsy a-and he said that w-we were the problems! Ughh I h-hate him, especially him, a-and I only m-met him once!" You rocked back and forth, Callum leaned over you, calming you gently whilst you cried. Why did this skeleton freak get to you so? Is it because he said it straight? yes, because he was right. We humans will never change, ever, we are all the same. Our minds corrupted by society standards. You felt like the biggest piece of shit right now.

Callum picked you up and laid you on the sofa, you were hiccuping and it was starting to piss you off. "Just get some rest, when you want to talk about it, we can. Alright?" He smiled at you, those emerald green eyes trying to figure you out, you nodded. He kissed you gently on the forehead and went back to his bedroom, leaving you with some random game show on.

Your eyes started feeling heavy, and at that moment you knew you were going to fall asleep...

* * *

                                                                                                                            - **Friday: Workday-**

 

It was 1 day after what happened before, Callum let you relax in yesterday but now it was time for you to go to inspection day. You grabbed your uniform, (some cute little barista outfit) and headed for the bathroom. You had a pleasant shower and up combed your hair into a neat bun. You applied light makeup since you weren't really a makeup person.  _Today is where it get's better,_ you thought to yourself.

Arriving at the door, just in time you pushed in. You could see Mark sweeping the floors and Maria doing a good job at setting everything up. She looked up. "Oh, y/n! You're on time!" Mark looked up at the sound of your name and smiled at you gently, he then got back to sweeping. "Yeah, is there anything I can do to help?" 

"You could go grab the cakes from in the back, don't worry, Anna will be here soon to get you started!" You did as you were bid and for about 25 mins, you helped with what need be. Anna arrived at around 8:30 am. She smiled at you and started preparing some things for you as customers walked in. You helped with the orders for now, even though you could do mostly anything in the shop.

At around 11:40 AM, you were relaxed. The day was simple but you put all your effort into it. Until the 7 ft, tall skeleton walked in. You almost screeched but instead, you dropped a china teacup you were going to fill up. Everyone in the shop turned toward you and the monster. Maria strode over the counter with confidence and greeted the skeleton as if she knew him.

"Hey, Papyrus! Welcome back, dear! What can I get you, hun?" You were gobsmacked as you cleared up the broken teacup. Mark looked at you, and you back at him expectantly, he only smiled and shook his head. 

"WELL HELLO, HUMAN MARIA, I WOULD LIKE THE STRAWBERRY FRAPPE PLEASE! OH AND COFFEE, BLACK, NO SUGAR, FOR MY BROTHER!" You looked at him observingly. Anna came up behind you and tapped you on the shoulder as the loud monster continued to talk to Maria.

"I apologize, y/n! I forgot to tell you about the monsters, they are allowed in here!" She said, sounding ashamed. If she wasn't your boss and the one who pays you, you wouldn't have forgiven her, but she knows nothing of your dislike towards them, so you just shook your head.

"N-no, it's fine! Just startled is all!" It wasn't fine, you had planned to stay away from them but looks like that wasn't an option. She only smiled back and returned to her office.  _Fuck, I'm screwed_ you thought to yourself. 

"-YES, I AM HAVING A PARTY FOR DEAR FRISK, I WANTED TO INVITE SOME HUMANS ALONG, I REALLY WOULD LIKE SOME NEW HUMAN FRIENDS!" The skeleton buzzed, Frisk? The kid who hit your face with a ball? Small world- literally.

"Well, that sounds great Papyrus! Have you got anyone yet?" She continued to stir the drink she was currently making. "WELL, NO HUMANS YET... BUT I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU, HUMAN MARIA!"

Oh, is she seriously going to go? She is crazy, you thought to yourself. "I would love to go! Is it okay if I brought someone?" 

"OH BUT OF COURSE! ANYONE YOU LIKE!" You placed the broken china mess into the bin. "y/n, wanna come with? Mark doesn't really do parties." She offered, you froze. _Why me? why always me in these stupid situations!_

"U-h, I kind of have stuff to do tonight so..." You lied, trying to get out of it, "OH NO FRET, OTHER HUMAN! IT'S TOMORROW!" 

You gulped, oh god, you really did not want to go, and when he mentioned his brother and the only other skeleton you knew was... 

"O-oh, okay..." You gave in, hating yourself, Marie giggled. "WELL I WILL SEE YOU BOTH TOMORROW, HAVE A GOOD DAY!" 

Today felt longer than it should have.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down your opinions so far. Thank you!


	4. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turn up to the party, unexpected by many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to you guys and even though there isn't a lot of you it's still meaningful to hear what you have to say. I have decided to do a Sans POV to see how it goes.  
> Let me know what you think!   
> Shan x

You rolled your eyes at Callum. You were not going to go to that foolish party. It was a death trap waiting to happen. Maria was supposed to turn up at 8:00 PM to take you there, it was only 5:00 PM and you were sure you didn't want to.

"y/n! Listen! I know how you feel about them but this will be a great experience! You might like them, you never know!" He pushed. You had a few simple outfits laid over his bed but you looked like a mess. Pizza stains littered your shirt. Your hair was up in all directions and you didn't even care. 

"Nope. NOOOPE. Not again. I promised myself after that... uh- Snas was it? I was never ever going to conversate with a Monster unless need be." You wouldn't budge, Callum looked so done with you. He only wanted to be a good friend, you knew that but pushing you to be with people you just naturally did not like... how was that helping?

"Please. I just want you to see for yourself. You have your life planned again. I know that leaving...  **him**... it affected you more than the house, didn't it? That's the problem..." You stared at him blankly. You wanted to slap him around the face for that but you only glared and picked up the clothing.

"Damn you, Callum." You said loud enough for him to hear. You started picking what to wear.

 

                                          

* * *

                                                                                                                                **Sans**

* * *

 

Papyrus was preparing for the party hours too early, but Sans didn't care, he was just happy to see his bro happy. Toriel was busy making her signature pie and the kids were helping put down the food and drink around the tables. Sans, however, seemed to be relaxing in a recliner half asleep. Until-

"-SANS!" Sans' eye light flashed blue for a mere second before relaxing completely. "Yeah...bro...?" He asked slowly, and carefree as always.

"WE HAVE LESS THAN 2 HOURS BEFORE MY GUESTS ARE COMING, GET UP AND HELP!" Papyrus ordered him innocently. Sans let out a lazy sigh and got up slowly. "Watcha' need me to do, bro?"

"WELL, BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO GO TO THE LAB, OR WHEREVER, COULD YOU GO AND GRAB THE BALLOONS FROM INSIDE THE STORAGE CUPBOARD AND HANG THEM NEAR THE DOOR?" Sans nodded and teleported easily to the storage cupboard which was, before, 10 meters away.

He walked outside with the colored floaty things and tied them to the post. He inhaled a relaxed breath. Life was good... but would it last? Sans turned his head to see Chara looking at him through the doorway, his face stayed indifferent.

"What's up,  _kid_ _?_ " They only blinked at him. "The same is going to happen like last time, Sans. You may have forgotten most of it, but I haven't."

"Yeah? I'm sure ya know how to prevent it though, you're only lookin' for players of this little game you play. Which is called life by the way." He got back to tieing balloons, trying to block them out.

"I don't care what you think, trashcan, I was actually trying to help you, seems like your trust issues get in the way of ever-" They couldn't finish, because Sans had advanced and destroyed any space between them.

" **T r u s t  i s s u e s ? Do you seriously think, after everything that you have done, I possibly couldn't? Do you think after I watched you, with that disgraceful smile on your face, kill him in cold blood that I couldn't? After all this time... even the worst person can never change..."** He left without another word.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                             **You**

* * *

 

You decided to wear something simple: A white shirt with an imprint of one of your favorite TV shows, a pair of black, ripped jeans, grey Vans, and your hair was put into a messy bun. Casual.

"Well, for a party that's pretty simple but if you think this will do..." Callum sighed, he was glad you had decided to get up for once and do something fun but he didn't understand. You were scared actually, you didn't want to admit it but it wasn't just a hate thing, you were generally scared of them. When you were younger, all you heard was stories of monsters under your bed or come to get you during the night. You would have nightmares that would leave you awake all night, and this only ended when you were 16! Who can blame you for being scared of your literal nightmare coming to life? On top of it, you were going to see them! Purposely! You really did start questioning your sanity.

"It's fine, Callum. It's not like it is going to be fancy..." It was 6:55 PM and you knew she would be here on time, she just had that kind of vibe radiating off her. Then the doorbell rang.

A sigh passed its way through your lips, did you seriously want to do this? No, but Callum wouldn't shut up... or maybe it wasn't just that, maybe you were curious but wanted to hide it, maybe...

Hey! You must be y/n's friend!" Her voice echoed off the corridor walls, you got your stuff together and walked down toward the door. "H-hi Maria." You smiled politely, instead of greeting you she jumped on you and hugged you tightly.

"Awe, you're so sweet! Don't be afraid of me!" She released you and you inhaled quickly. You nodded nervously too. "Shall we go?" You asked quietly.

"Yes! My car is just outside, come with me! Bye Callum!" You rolled your eyes at him, but he could sense your discomfort, he only smirked and shut the door on you.

As you got into her pink mini quite a few questions popped into mind. "How do you know Papyrus...?" She gleamed at you and giggled. "Oh! Since we allow monsters in, he started appearing around a month back! He always orders the same thing! He's just one big friendly giant!" More monsters? How many?

"There's more...?" You ask curiously, she nodded back enthusiastically as she began to drive. "Yup! We get this really tall fish lady as well! She is soo cool! Oh, and this little ghost fella came once but... poor thing couldn't hold the cups..." She pouted for them, you were really intrigued, and scared but it did sound strange. 

The car started into a path which you remember using... the queens' house? "Uh, you know where you're going, right?" Her crystal blue eyes landed on you and she giggled more. "Yeah! This is where Papyrus told me to go!" You sighed, full of nervous energy. You wanted to run away and go home, like last time. You also felt embarrassed to be here because of how you acted. It was too late though, Maria had pulled up into a patch of dry grass, you could hear music from inside. Maria stepped out and so did you, slowly. You followed her footsteps feeling unsure and uninvited to the party. 

"Don't be scared, y/n! They are really nice people!" She looked at you, your unsure eyes stared into hers and she only smiled. "It's fine, trust me." She normally, without the bubbly tone but just as cheerful, it made you smile back. She knocked at the door and it burst open.

"WELL HELLO, HUMANS. YOU'RE JUST IN TIME FOR THE PARTY!" 

You feel like you're going to have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, got any thoughts on it? Tell me.


	5. How Do You Know My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't enjoying yourself at the party, and there is a specific reason why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for putting your time into reading this, I know it isn't that good but your views mean a lot. Anyway, here is another chapter. It's getting into the story guys!   
> Shan x

Papyrus was a very outgoing monster. You were most likely the opposite. His excitement scared you slightly and made you want to run away; also the fact that he was 7ft tall. He allowed you into the house you were quite familiar with but it did look different. It was colored and sparkled with decorations. Music was playing quite loudly from a boombox, and oh god... There were so many monsters. All different shapes, sizes, and colors. Your heart was beating at an extremely high rate and you felt as if you were going to have an anxiety attack until Maria grabbed your hand and squeezed you back to reality. You let out a shaky breath, trying to pull yourself together. Why were you here? Why the fuck did you agree to come here, out of all places? You wanted to shoot yourself for your stupidity.

"I AM SO GLAD YOU CAME! MARIA AND OTHER HUMAN! WELCOME TO MY PARTY!" He clapped his hands over his face with the cutest little puppy eyes you had ever seen. If he wasn't a monster you may have just hugged him. 

"Glad to be here Papyrus!" Maria shared the same amount of joy with him, whilst holding your hand, still acknowledging your discomfort. "There are so many monsters here! Can we go socialize?" She half asked you half asked Papyrus.

"OH BUT OF COURSE! WE WILL GLADLY WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU ALL! YOU ARE AN EXCITING SPECIES AFTER ALL!" He replied. You felt so scared. You wanted to just sit in a corner and not come out. Maria looked back at you. 

"y/n? Do you want to sit down? I can get you a drink and I will be right back, I just want to talk to a few of them if you don't mind." Your eyes closed a few times and you put up a shaky smile.  _No, god no, please don't leave me, I won't be able to cope without another person, I think I might faint._ "S-sure, have fun!"

* * *

**Sans**

* * *

 

He sat with his head down, between his arms. He couldn't take it, there were no more damn ideas! He pushed everything off the lab desk in frustration. Chara couldn't have ruined his day anymore. He had to play house because no one else knew what that child was capable of. What that child had done to them. To him. He rubbed his eye sockets tiredly. Alphys was at the party with Undyne, so he was left to his own devices in the lab. It was nice to be alone sometimes, but for him, it was more like punishment. That's why he was alone. He hated it but he knew that he didn't deserve better. He wanted comfort but he didn't accept it. He needed care but he denied it. He would be a lone wolf. He could make it on his own. He knew Papyrus would be sad that he wasn't there but he knew that Sans just couldn't do parties. It wasn't his thing. He would rather take a nap, and that's what he'll do.

He took a shortcut to Toriel's house. He could have gone home but, being completely alone in a house sounded unappealing. Still, he made a big mistake to turn up at Tori's because the party was raging on. He sighed in the back garden and slipped his way through the door, unnoticed.

* * *

                                                                                                                                     **You**

* * *

 

 

The nervous jitters kept making you tap your foot repeatedly from the seat you had claimed. You leaned off the edge, feeling out of place. It was an instinct to stay at the edge of your seat, preparing to dash at first signs of danger. You tried to relax. Nobody had seen you, nobody had taken any notice of you. Maybe it would be okay to calm down. Facing your fears was the last thing you wanted to do right now and it happened to be you were doing just that. You tucked a stray hair out of your face, you were sweating slightly. You sighed, trying to find your happy place-

"Oh wow, didn't expect you to be here." Oh no, no, no, no, no. You froze up, anger building up inside of you from the familiar voice that came from behind you. You turned around. "Sup' Clumsy."

"I should have known, of course, you would be his brother, wouldn't you? I'm so stupid, ugh! I shouldn't have come, this is a mistake. God." You complained, trying to propel all of the blame on his appearance. "Woah, you need to chill. You are kinda two- faced aren't ya, Clumsy? First, you complain about monsters ruining your life then you decide to turn up to a monster party. Got a few screws loose, huh?" His grin that would fail to leave his face was practically gleaming at you in amusement. You felt so humiliated. So embarrassed. You stood up to reach his height. 

"Listen here, skeleton. Don't fucking play with me-" You were put to a halt when Papyrus jumped in between you both. "AH, SANS! IT SEEMS YOU HAVE MET MY OTHER HUMAN FRIEND... UH." He didn't even know your name. He looked at you expectantly. You said it with an indifferent tone. "y/n."

"YES, Y/N! THIS IS SANS, HE IS MY BROTHER!" You didn't look back at Sans when Papyrus picked him up sideways. "Heh, you can put me down now." 

"WELL, I HAVE OTHER HOUSEGUESTS TO ATTEND TO. MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T FALL ASLEEP!" Papyrus dashed off around the corner in a hurry, you turned back to see Sans hunched over the side of the couch asleep. The nerve of this guy...

"Are you actually kidding me?" You asked no one in particular, but he was, indeed, out. You sighed in frustration because he had taken the seat you had occupied. No, this wouldn't stand. You wanted that seat back! You got yourself closer to him, trying not to wake him. You hesitantly moved your hands, you didn't want to touch him but you did want to sit down and this was the only way. You pushed his arm slightly so he was turned around and kind of held his hoodie-

"Ah! You cam back!" You let out a startled squeak which interrupted what you were doing. You turned around to see the queen, smiling pleasantly down at you. "I didn't think you would. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable before." She said kindly.

"N-no, it's fine. I um, Papyrus invited Maria and she invited me so..." You said slightly awkwardly, noticing your predicament. The queen looked at Sans and then you. "Oh, were you trying to carry Sans to a comfortable area?" She asked, not necessarily a question. "No, I-"

"You can just put him in the guest room upstairs! It's in between the corridor and the toilet." She put her hands together, seemingly pleased with your 'act' of kindness. You smiled fakely at her as she looked at you expectantly. You have to, carry him? This was possibly the worst day of your life. You got to a monster party, full of monsters, meet your arch nemesis and then have to tuck him into bed. You barely knew the thing!

You complied, hesitantly reaching your arms under him, you hated this. He was, surprisingly heavy, for a bag of bones so you had to half drag him. The queen had left to continue with the food as you were so uncomfortably close to this thing. You wanted to throw up. You could hear his shallow breaths by your ear as you made your way to the steps. He was out cold, anyone would have woken to how heavily you were holding him. Under the disgust, you had so many thoughts. How did he work? How was he breathing? Does he have a heart? It all came as an impulse of confusion. You heaved as you made it to the top step, dragging him toward the door. You kicked it open. 

Inside the room was a double bed, a window and a set of draws. Simple. You pulled him up to the bed in one quick motion and he bounced slightly. You then decided to look at his features. His eye sockets were closed. You didn't know how it was possible but it was. His bones were bones really. His face wasn't shaped completely like a human skull. It was more conjoined and missed a lot of refined detail. It looked smooth. His mouth had drawn down slightly, he was able to move his bones like muscles. It was weird as heck. He was definitely smaller than his brother, height and everything. He was the complete opposite. 

You sighed, annoyed by your sudden interest in this thing. You moved toward the door. This time, never wanting to cross paths with him again. As you walked down the steps, Maria noticed you and looked concerned. "Honey! Where have you been! I was so worried..." She looked generally concerned but you gave a reassuring smile. "I just went to the toilet. Did you talk to anyone?" She smiled. "Yes! I spoke to so many of them! They all have such interesting lives!

Your life was just getting interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any opinions, please share them with me!


	6. Thanks, Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and get your life back on track...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I am worried that my writing is to "get-to-the-point". I don't know if I should delay it or something. Add more detail? I need opinions! Also, sorry this was a shorter chapter but I need to get closer to the actual parts.  
> Shan x

* * *

                                                                                                                         **Sans**

* * *

 

 _He was half awake and he hadn't expected this. Yes, he was sleeping but he could also hear what was going on(a specialty of Sans). He heard what Tori had misinterpreted your act of removing him from the seat you were using(which he found quite amusing) and told you to dispose of him in the guest room. But, what he least likely expected you to do was carry him. He felt your arms latch under him, almost in a warming embrace and he felt his head lay limp on your shoulder. He was so confused by the almost affectionate feeling he got from this, but he held it together. He could hear your grunts of effort in trying to pull him up the stairs, this was funny. He knew that there were a million things you'd rather do, especially a monster hater like yourself. He laughed internally,_ you really are one for trouble, eh Clumsy?

 _At the final step, he felt you hold him tighter to pull him up. You barely had even acknowledged the closeness but he couldn't help to wonder... his senses were overloaded with contact. It was so weird. He heard the bang of a door being kicked open and that startled him out of his thoughts. Then you threw him heavily onto the bed. The air was quieter and breezy because of the window opened to his right. It was dark in here, apart from the thin stream of moonlight. He didn't feel you leave the room, though. He was one to sense your presence because he was good at senses, he felt your eyes on him. It made him wonder what was going on inside this strangers head. He didn't know you, really. He could figure you out pretty quick though. He guessed you had a childhood issue, that comes with the anxiety and back peddling when it comes to interaction with people or new things. He guessed from the way you could act so big and then shrink down to the small being you were, inside. He had a deep feeling you had lost someone you love, that's why you were always on your guard. You didn't want to let anyone in, ever. He didn't care about how you felt, or what you did but some of your acts made him wonder... Yes, you were like the rest of the damn human race; stuck up and all for themselves. But even though you believed you disliked monsters, you couldn't hate them entirely._  

_He heard you sigh heavily and then leave the room in a swift hurry. Papyrus would want to get to know you better, no matter what you do, you will get involved with them. He sighed and rolled over._

* * *

**You**

* * *

 

You had got home safely when Maria dropped you. Callum was at home with one of his 'hook-ups' flirting and such. He waved 'Hi' but you only glared at him for making you go to that stupid party. You saw him get up and sniff the air. He made his way toward you and sniffed your shirt.

"I smell male on you." He said, narrowing his eyes. You looked awestruck and then remember carrying Sans up to the guest room. "It isn't what you think so don't jump to conclusions."

"Well, it must be because why would you smell of boy?" He asked, trying to keep his strict mother facade up but breaking down in amusement. "I could have hugged someone! Or someone may have sprayed their cologne around!" You countered. You couldn't really tell him the real reason. That would be weird.

"Nah, it's the natural kind. Why won't you tell me? After all, we've been through!" He whined at you. The natural kind? Damn that skeleton. "It's really not like that!" As soon as you said that your phone beeped. Callum snatched it from your pocket almost immediately. Reading out the messages.

"Hey, honey! I had a great time tonight, can't wait to see you next week! ;)" He also read out the winky face. You gaped at him, trying to jump for your phone. Was his 'friend' just going to sit there and not even help? Curse these people. That had to be Maria, and you were sure she meant nothing by it. 

"No! Callum! It's not what you think! Give it back!" He finally gave it back to you, smiling at you knowingly. "I'm only teasing. But seriously, don't hide stuff like this from me."

You sighed in annoyance at his ignorance. You only rolled your eyes and smiled. "Whatever, go have fun with uh..." You gestured to the male sitting on the couch. You didn't even wait for Callum to reply, you walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

                                                                                                                   **Sans**

* * *

It was Monday, 1 day later from that party. He was back working in the lab with Alphys, Asgore's orders apparently. She was dealing with the core that still powered most of the underground. We didn't need it necessarily but monsters(and humans) wanted to live there so the core was an easy way of energy. Also, Asgore wanted some of the parts and blueprints for government officials to see, and maybe allow them to become accepted into the surface for providing them with an efficient and safe way with energy. Sans did what he had to do, he knew what he was doing because he had done 100s of times before.  _I've been here before, it's not going to make a difference._ He thought glumly to himself. Although, there was something different about this timelin-

"S-sans!" He was drawn out of his head by Alphys calling him. "Yeah...?" 

"u-uh, sorry to ask t-this of you b-but um... c-could you p-pick up our c-coffee? U-um from the p-place Papyrus goes to?" She asked nervously. Sans only breathed out a laugh. "Sure Alph, be back in a sec."

He arrived outside the door to the shop. 

* * *

                                                                                                               **You**

* * *

 

It was your first official day! You felt so happy to be here, finally back at work. Maria had told you she would deal with all of the monster encounters to make it easier for you. You were thankful, even though they grew less intimidating it didn't stop you looking at them. Maria had gone to sort out the cakes at the back whilst Mark was cleaning the tables. You were serving up front for awhile since Anna wasn't in today. You took a deep breath, the springtime air was a delightful smell of sweetly perfumed flowers. The honey cakes that this place served were delicious. You closed your eyes momentarily.

"Seems like your following me, Clumsy." Your smile dropped into a deep grimace. Then you remembered that you had to be nice to all the customers. You put on the fakest smile ever and looked at him directly in the face. "Good afternoon, _sir_ , how may I help you?" His grin could see right through you, right through that plastic smile you put on. But, he played along.

"I was looking to get my coffee I ordered earlier, don't happen to know where I can get it, do ya?" He looked at you with a lazy grin. Your eye twitched before remembering that Maria had made two cups of coffee. You nodded stiffly and walked back into the heater room. You found both cups and placed them down stiffly on the counter.

"There you go!" You said exasperatedly. He only winked at you. "Thanks, oh and Papyrus wanted to say thanks for comin' the other night, also, you don't need to be so rough when handling a sleeping skeleton, you know?" He left again before even letting you reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read the previous comments I am sure you know what I want from you!


	7. Phone Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes by at the shop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's your chapter! I think this is getting better so... be ready guys!

* * *

                                                                                                    **Sans**

* * *

It was a Wednesday, 1 day later from when he last saw you. He was with Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara, at his and Paps's house. Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys had some meetings to attend to. Even though he was invited(since he was helping Alphys, AKA: The Royal Scientist), he had to turn it down. It was kind of obvious he wasn't one for big events. Papyrus and Undyne had agreed to look after the kids, Sans said he would watch over all of them in case anything went wrong. Chara had been on his mind momentarily. He kept a close eye on them, not knowing what they could do. He relaxed deeper into his bean bag, letting the indent sink him further into comfort. He had a TV show on that he was trying to continue, but at this rate, he would probably fall asleep. The rest of the group were playing outside, some kind of tag game; Accept for Chara, of course, who was probably being creepy as fuck somewhere. As his mind sunk into the dark void of sleep, he had a dream.

_It was a mixture. Drop, drop, drop. Keep filling it up. Drip, drip, drip. Whispers:...Gas....er....as...te..r....Gast..... don't sleep. He looked around. He saw nothing. But a voice? It was, yes. He heard. Him...? No. He looked, he found. ....You? Blood... looked like it. Smile? Yes, you did. Eyes, wide, alert. Happy? hand out, you did. He reached. Not close enough. Why? Blood. You coughed... Drip, drip, drip. Drop. He called for help. **But nobody came...**_

Sans jutted awake. That dream felt like hours. It was... the worst one yet. His eye had lit up the room. He could still hear the group outside playing. So, he wasn't asleep long? His heavy breathing and sweaty figure, he looked bad. He shortcutted to his bedroom, he kneeled over the bed, gasping for air. Why were you there? Why did it feel so... real? He had so many questions. You were just some human from the coffee shop that happened to cross paths with him. What had G----- got to do with you...? All he knew right now was to not get involved with you. He found it fun at first to mess with you but now he knew he couldn't. Even if it meant doing something... r e g r e t f u l.

Papyrus had called from downstairs that he was going out. Sans took a deep breath and let out a relaxed reply... even though that was far from how he felt at the moment.

* * *

                                                                                                                **You**

* * *

You felt like your world had been destroyed. That one, the skeleton knew you worked here. Crap. You were so pleased to get a job, but some things are too good to be true. It was a Wednesday afternoon, you worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. It was a nice sunny day outside, perfect for swimming. You would have probably done that if you weren't working. Anna was sorting out paychecks so she couldn't work upfront whilst Maria wasn't in. She had a wedding to attend. So that left you and Mark. As always, he was sweeping the floors or doing some kind of cleaning. He never spoke, like at all. This was your second official day and he seemed totally uninterested. You stood upfront, preparing for any customers to come by.

"You know, I-" Whoever spoke was cut off by your screech. You grasped your chest, adrenaline pulsing through you. "H-hey, uh sorry... shouldn't have said anything..." You looked up to see that Mark was, indeed speaking. You looked at him, baffled. So he's not a mute?

"W-why are you speaking...?" You asked dumbly, he only stared at you questioningly before laughing quietly. "Uh, because I have a mouth... a voice box?" 

You rolled your eyes, he was stating the obvious... well maybe he might not have had those but still, "Uh, yeah... but you haven't necessarily spoken before, so it's kind of weird." 

"Yeah, I guess so..." He moved back away and continued cleaning. "Why, do you only clean...?" You asked. It may have been a bit rude because that could be all he could do, you pushed a strand of hair away from your face.

"Oh, most of my work is in the morning. I can't make coffee but I can bake." So that's why he is always here first. You raise both eyebrows surprised by this. "You bake? That's pretty cool... starting to sound like someone from a book." You may have been a slight nerd. You read a lot of books, and one of the first was The Hunger Games. Mark reminded you slightly of Peeta, with the whole shy but talented thing. He looked at you as if asking you to go on.

"U-uh, this one character, named Peeta... from The Hunger Games..." You say shyly. Looking down. "Oh! I haven't read the books but I have seen the film. Seriously? I should take that as a compliment." He may have seen that to be compared to Josh Hutcherson. Who was good looking. You felt really embarrassed now. Not that Mark wasn't good looking but you didn't mean it like that. You smiled at him kindly. 

"Yeah, you should." The door to the shop opened and the bell rang loudly. You got back to your station looking presentable for the next customer. Your heart dropped to the floor. Papyrus. You stood completely still as his armored body moved toward you. It wasn't that Papyrus was horrible or anything, he was definitely more tolerable than his brother, that's for sure, but you still weren't used to monsters or his loudness. He strode toward you until he was placed firmly in front of you, his dashing smile gleaming.

"WELL HELLO, HUMAN Y/N, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! I ENJOYED YOUR BRIEF COMPANY AT MY DASHING PARTY, I DO HOPE WE GET TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!." You gave him a nervous smile in return, realizing that Maria wasn't here to get Papyrus his order. "I-I'm glad to hear that, Papyrus... Uh, Maria isn't here today, though..." You said slightly hintingly.

He blinked at you. "OH? WELL, MAYBE I COULD ASK FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT TODAY? SOMETHING YOU CAN DO?" He regarded you, setting a slight challenge for you. You smiled calmly and nodded. "S-sure, have anything in mind from the menu?" 

"HMMM... I REALLY WOULD LIKE THAT BANANA SHAKE! IT LOOKS DELIGHTFUL!" You nodded, that's something you could definitely do. You went about your business to perfect his drink, he watched you intently. "I ALMOST FORGOT TO ASK... COULD YOU ALSO MAKE A COFFEE FOR SANS? HE SEEMS TO BE A BIT TIRED THIS AFTERNOON... HE LIKES IT BLACK AND NO SUGAR BY THE WAY." You tensed at the mention of Sans the Skeleton. Your smile drooped distinctively as you brought Papyrus his shake. You nodded stiffly.

"S-sure. Give me a moment to prepare..." You remembered how your Grandmother enjoyed her coffee black and no sugar. You remembered how you had to perfect it to her taste and when you made it for her she would give you a candy from her purse. Something different every day. You realized unconsciously you had made it the way she liked it... perfectly. You frowned at yourself, feeling like this was too personal to give away, especially to your enemy. 

"HUMAN Y/N, EVERYTHING OKAY?" You were startled out of your thoughts and handed him the coffee cup. He smiled thankfully and placed a pile of perfectly neat bills on top of the counter. "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, UM. MAY I COLLECT YOUR NUMBER DATA SO I MAY CALL YOU FOR FURTHER PREFERENCES?" You looked at him quizzically. 

"Huh?" He laughed slightly realizing his wording is off. "SO SORRY, NYEHEHEH, I MEANT YOUR PHONE NUMBER."  You made an 'o' shape with your mouth... did you really want to give a monster your phone number? I mean, Papyrus wasn't bad... in fact, as weird as it was to admit, you were okay with him. He seemed to innocent to really be a bother. You sighed, mentally facepalming yourself for your naive personality. "Yeah, sure... uh, here, let me write it down." You wrote it neatly on the side of the other coffee cup... It was hot so you had to be careful. Papyrus grabbed his milkshake and then the coffee cup you just put your number on.

"THANK YOU! I PROMISE TO MESSAGE YOU WHEN POSSIBLE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!" He dashed out of the shop at the speed of light. You shook your head with a small smile reaching your lips.

"Well, that was something..." Mark said from behind you, you only sighed and agreed. "Yeah, it was."

* * *

**Sans**

* * *

He didn't want to continue any naps... he was too shook. Instead, while Paps was out and Undyne was 'handling' the kids, he decided to get to work on projects he had. When he usually woke from a nightmare, this was what he did. He even had log dates for the specific dream he had. He couldn't really explain what had gone on. All he knew was it had to do with you and G------. So he wrote, 'Clumsy and G-----'. He wrote the log date and how he felt. It did usually help to release some uncomfortable energy but still... something wasn't right. He had dreams of random things before but your appearance didn't feel random. It felt familiar and it scared him. Somewhere deep inside of him told him Chara had something to do with this...

He moved towards the window where Undyne was throwing spears at the kids. He spotted Chara, sitting out of the game.  They seemed to not be interested and were glaring off into the distance. He narrowed his eyes at them and if on instant their eyes switched to looking at him. He gasped at the sudden audience. This didn't feel right. He didn't stop looking until he heard the doorbell ring.

He moved off the window ledge and downstairs to where Papyrus had entered the house. "HELLO, SANS! I GOT YOU SOMETHING THAT MIGHT CHEER YOU UP TODAY... YOU HAVE SEEMED A LITTLE DOWN." Papyrus sounded hopeful and Sans just melted at his brothers' innocence and warm heart. His smile was almost real this time when he looked at him. 

"you shouldn't have bro... what is it?" He asked curiously. Papyrus brought out a cup for Sans. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. He looked back up at Papyrus. "...Black, no sugar?" 

"YES, HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Sans took it instantly, the smell of energy inviting him for a taste. He sighed as the heat seeped into his bones.

"Thanks, pap, I will be in my room if ya need me." He winked at Papyrus and shortcutted to his bedside. He had been needing one of these for a while.

He opened the lid and took one swig until he noticed... it tasted different. Not bad different but, really good! Like, it had a whole new level of flavor, even if it was just black without sugar. He didn't want to down it, not at all. The flavor was familiar, recognizable... it had something, something in it that was unique. He sighed and looked at the cup to see... A number? He looked at it and drew his eyebrows together. Why would Papyrus get a number...? Unless...

Sans had a grin on his face. Was paps getting dates? No way... 

He had to check this out for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know your ideas and opinions on what you think is going to happen next. It may help me!


	8. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a message from someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys have probably stopped reading this. Sorry I was gone for so long, I couldn't think of a way to continue the story. I guess I'm gonna wing it. x

You sighed heavily. You worked 3 days in a row and you were tired. This Sunday would be when the money would come in and you knew it was going to be good. Each day was peaceful enough but it didn't stop your lazy ass from becoming tired. You were currently hunched over the couch with a box full of popcorn in your lap. The show wasn't any where near interesting, you would rather be watching Curb Your Enthusiasm or The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. You had previously met up with Maria today. She invited you to some kind of dog park. You found it kind of boring but since you didn't have any friends(kind of), you agreed. Now you were even more tired because her dog was yappy and annoying. You pushed a hand through your hair and leaned back into the reclining sofa. Callum had went out on a date with his so called "Boyfriend". He had been doing that a lot lately, leaving you by yourself. More and more you had been using the internet a comfort for lacking socially. You knew you wouldn't be ready for another relationship- so you did find it hard getting close to people. Trust issues, most probably. 

You looked down at your phone blankly, the screen taunting you. All the possibilities. You could go on Instagram, comment on some photos, hit people up, you could check out Twitter, or- the grandma site, if we are being desperate- Facebook? But no, you didn't have the courage in you to socialise with anyone- Your phone vibrated in your hands and you dropped it face-down on the floor. 

"Shit! I don't have money to repair this~" You whined. Grumbling you picked it up to see a message in your inbox. Who could it be? Honestly, you would have to message first to get anything out of anyone. You hesitantly opened it to see an unknown number:

**Unknown: Hey**

**You: Hi. Person?**

**You:Wait, that came out wrong, sorry.**

**Unknown: lol It's cool. Sorry to message you so suddenly.**

**You: No, no it's cool. I don't get many messages anyway lol**

**You: Oh but um, seriously though, who are you?**

**You: Not to be rude, it doesn't really say your number or anything so...**

**Unknown: Oh, it's Mark, from the Coffee shop?**

**You: Oh! Hi Mark!**

**Unknown:...was that a reference that the non-existent readers won't understand...?**

**You:...yes....**

**You: Anyway, thanks for messaging me, what's up?**

**Unknown: I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I don't really have much to do and stuff. I know we like just met but if you want to we can?**

**You: Yeah sure, I don't think I have anything planned. What do you have in mind?**

**Unknown: Was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade or something? At 12?**

**You: Okay totally!**

**Unknown: Okay then... see ya?**

**You: Bye**

 

You blinked a few times. Did Mark just... ask you out? No, it was just a friendly hang out right?...Right?

 

* * *

                                                                                     **-Morning**

**He had been waiting for you at the arcade opening. His brown hair swishing around his forehead as the summer breeze swept over the town. He was wearing an oversized baby blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He was doing something on his own before you crept up and scared the shit out of him.**

**"Agh!" He leapt back until looking at you, you giggled at his shocked face.**

"You came back just now?! What the hell happened to you?!" You were getting ready to meet Mark, until Callum bursted through the door, a huge mess. His face was tired and his eyes were red. His hair was everywhere. He also smelled like shit.

"...Nothing much, nice to see you too." He trudged through the room toward his bedroom. You just stood there gaping at him. "I hope you have a nice day..." With that, he shut the door and didn't come out. This needed to be sorted out. You put your hairband down and decided to sort out the matter at hand, Mark can wait. You knocked at his door, no response.

"Listen. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened. You have done a lot for me, can I at least do something for you?" You heard a heavy sigh from within the room.

"...door's open..." with that, you walked silently into his room. He had his head on the window and a cigarette between his forefinger and middle finger. 

"Seriously? You quit two months ago... what happened?" 

He chuckled. "A lot can change in one night, isn't that right?" That final line hit home. He looked at you as he said that, you could see the guilt in his eyes soon after.

"...I'm sor-"

"No! You come in the house, looking and smelling like shit, you then attempt to go into your room without another word and start smoking?! What the fuck, Callum?! Please tell me." You could almost feel tears pricking your eyes. All you wanted to do was go and have fun with some random guy and forget the past, but Callum had to rub it in. You heard a heavy sigh push from within him. His head rolled back and he looked out the window.

"...we were having fun, me and him right? We were just chilling at the counter cracking jokes and shit- then, t-this guy walks up, not a guy really-some kind of monster? Bunny guy or something- he was talking to the bartender and Alex was looking at him like a lot. I nudged him to get his attention and he would act all interested in me but then turn his head back to the other guy. After what like- 5 mins or somin' he says he needs the bathroom. So I wait, and wait. 20-30 mins and I'm worried right? I go looking for him in the bathroom- no one there, I go outside, walk out back and I see him kissing the monster from earlier- he looks at me b-but I just ran and left and-" At this point. you were hugging him, trying to calm him down. His tears made your shoulder wet but you didn't care. You completely understood- Betrayal. You knew that feeling, in fact, very familiar. 

"Shhh, it's okay- I know, I know. Take deep breaths."

"H-he left me, I can't understand... why?" 

"People do bad things- for unknown reasons. He didn't deserve you- someone who would do that doesn't deserve you." It took around ten minutes for him to stop crying. You took him to his bed and gave him ice cream.

"Ice cream, really?" He rolled his eyes and you snorted.

"It tends to be useful in these situations."

"Thanks I guess- wait, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Your eyes shot open in realisation, you looked at your phone and cursed. 

"I can't leave you like this-"

"Go, it's better that one of us is happy. I'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled sadly and you nodded curtly. You finished off the finishing touches wearing a large pastel pink hoodie and grey leggings. You didn't want to go all out. You said goodbye to Callum and left, preparing for the day ahead- being 30 minutes late.

* * *

 You ran from Callum's house straight to the town. When you arrived near your destination you buckled over and swallowed deep breaths. Geez, that was a hell of a run. After that, you walked the rest of the way. You saw him waiting outside the arcade entrance. He was wearing a light grey baggy shirt and black skinny jeans. His brown hair was swaying in the wind and for a second he reminded you of someone. You quickly shook the thoughts from your head and walked up to him. He was deeply engaged with his phone so he didn't notice you when you tapped him.

"Hey-"

"-Oh crap, you scared me. Hey-"

"Sorry I'm late, my friend was-"

"It's fine don't stress. Glad you made it though." He looked at you and smiled sheepishly.

"You don't talk as much at work."

"Never know what to say really. Not really good with conversation."

"You're good now, and I can relate." You laughed nervously, he shook his head and continued.

"So, this is the place, I think you can guess. Shall we go in?" You nodded and followed behind him. The setting dimmed and the noise of games and flashing lights filled your senses. You had never been here since you didn't live in Ebott, but you had to say, the arcade was pretty legit for such a remote area. You followed Mark down the steps to a more secluded area where the gaming machines looked more intimidating. You spotted some game in the corner and dashed to it in excitement.

"Let's do this one! It looks cool." He walked towards you and grabbed the player two controller. "I am totally going to beat you."

"Sure." That one sentence brought all the competitiveness out of you and you went at full power... in the end, he still beat you, at every game. 

"Ugh, why are you so good at this, no fun." 

"Sorry, I'll stop trying-"

"-but you are trying." Under the false disappointment you laughed and pulled him toward more games. You could hear laughter and the sound of kids giggling from a corner. 

"Hey, that looks cool." You followed Mark to the area to see a game with quite a few people at it. You couldn't see the players but you knew there was a queue. You moaned slightly.

"There is so many people."

"That means it's good right?" You gave in to his excitement and watched the front. A kid started talking.

"Hey! You can't just do that, that's cheating!" 

"Heh, you have no proof kid."

The voices were familiar, it bothered you. 

"Ugh fine!"

-Player two defeated! Next opponent!-

it took 2 mins for the next person to lose. Mark walked on ahead.

"Hey, win so I can beat you!" You called to him, he shook his head and grabbed the gun. You walked closer and you recognised some people.

Frisk? The other human person? Asriel? Uh... some monster you didn't know, a dinosaur? ....and Sans. Who was up against Mark. You almost let out a groan at your discontent. He was smirking at Mark whilst holding the gun.

"Okay buddy, best man wins right?"

"Guess so." You begged in your head for Mark to not look back but he did, and he winked. Sans turned his head to you and raised his eyebrows in surprise, he looked between you and Mark and shrugged.

-The Match Begun-

Frisk seemed to notice you too, they moved toward you in a swift motion without taking their eyes off the screen.

"Sans has beaten a lot of people, we were here for quite a while..." You glanced at Frisk questioningly.

"You and everyone? I can't see Papyrus..."

"Oh, he went with Undyne to do some training, so It's just Me, Sans, Asriel and Alphys." Yeah, because you totally knew who Alphys was.

"Where's the other person you are usually with?"

"You mean Chara? They didn't want to come..." You nodded. Mark seemed to be in trouble while Sans looked totally at ease. It bothered you so much.

"How is he so good at the game? Like, that's physically impossible..." Frisk snickered. "Magic?" You groaned again, the 'Game Over' sound beeping in your ears in sync.

Mark had lost. He put the gun down and pushed a hand through his hair.

"I don't know how, but he did it."

"I could see that." You laughed harshly anyway. Frisk looked at you expectantly.

"Isn't it your go?" You swallowed and shook your head.

"..I'm not feeling up to it.." They pouted and Asriel came up behind them.

"Awe! You have to! it would be totally cool if you beat Sans." You looked at Mark for help but he only nodded in agreement. You huffed harshly and trudged up to the game.

"Someone's lookin' a lil' grim-"

"Shut up and pick up the gun."

"Woah, okay there partner-" You turned to glare at him and he had that easy shit eating grin in his skull. It was like someone carved it into his face, just to mock you. You glared as you forcefully picked up your gun.

"I hate you."

"Hate the character not the person." You stared in confusion but the game had already started. You were quick to act, shooting at the right targets, moving at the correct pace. You weren't bad at video games but a lot of people were better. You couldn't find Sans on the map anywhere, so you just kept low. You could see his screen but you didn't know where he was placed since every god damn thing looked the same. Around 3 minutes in someone was sniping you. You were quick to act and brought out the shitty gun you had aiming behind you. You hesitated but he didn't move either, you shot. You won. Disappointed at his obvious suicide. He could have dodged.

"Heh, you beat me-"

"Shut up."

"Oh my! You beat him! Hah, in you face Sans!" Asriel squealed, he shrugged and walked off the game. You followed suit, smouldering beneath your face.

"What the? How did you?"

"He let me win."

"Oh... why?"

"To get to me..." Your eyes narrowed at him. It wasn't anything that bad, him letting you win, but he knew it annoyed you, He knew how to get to you." He lazily moved his head to you and winked, then got back to his conversation. You growled.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just. Dandy." You tugged on Mark's hand. "Let's go, I'm hungry anyway."

As you and Mark were about to leave, Frisk called out to you. You sighed.

"Oh, do you want to get some food with us? We were going to this nice place in Ebott."

You smiled sweetly at Frisk, they didn't mean any harm. "Oh it's okay, Uh, I wouldn't want to bother you-"

"Heh, it's fine, you aren't bothering anyone." Sans spoke up, shrugging again. That look in his eye thing said it all. You looked to Mark for help, he seemed oblivious. 

"A nice place? Sure we should go." You put a tightened smile on your face as you joined the group. As you did so, the dinosaur from earlier came waddling up to them.

"I-I was on the s-star system game... s-sorry." They stuttered shyly, they glanced at you and looked away quickly.

"It's okay Alph, we're gonna grab some grub, you comin'?" They nodded an moved up toward you staying quiet.

"Oh Alphys, this is Y/N and um, her friend...?"

"Mark."

They looked at you from Frisk's introduction and smiled awkwardly. "U-uh hey, I'm Alphys... you know.."

You smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah, you know me too." Mark smiled at the back. 

"Are we gonna eat or what?" Frisk complained. Sans chuckled.

"Let's go then." Frisk lead  the way whilst you and Mark stayed behind. Sans was talking to Alphys and Frisk was talking to Asriel.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were uncomfortable with them.."

"It' s okay, it's just, him who bothers me really. They are really friendly."

"You known them awhile?"

"Well, I have had conversations and stuff, hung out a few times with the rest of them."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, a lot. Probably more than that too."

You all arrived at your destination. It was early evening, around 5 Pm, the sun was just above the mountain and the summer breeze was passing through everyone. The sky had an orange tint to it as it reflected off the restaurant's windows, illuminating it. The few birds that flew past you tweeted softly and the smell of cooking pizza warmed you. Sometimes, you enjoyed noticing your surroundings. You never had time to appreciate where you lived now and how nice it was. All the stress had fallen on you like a ton of bricks and it was nice to just stop and smell the roses. You were in- mostly- great company. A cute boy who you met at your job. Weird but cool friends who you were still getting used to, but everything seemed in place. You felt whole and you hoped deep down things would continue to get better and that wholesome feeling would stay. Maybe, you would love to see another day-

"Hey! You there?" You blinked to see Mark talking to you and everyone looking at you expectantly. Oh right, this is real.

"Yeah, let's go in." You followed the group into the place. It was warm but not too warm, just the right temperature. It had some kind of rustic setting to it making you feel like you were at 'home'. The waiter waiting at the front guided you to a seat that would fit the number of you. You slid in before Mark and then Alphys. Sadly, Sans was opposite you and Frisk and Asriel were next to each other on that side of the table. You tried to ignore how his eyes would follow you, or observe you.

"What you getting?" You asked Mark who was busy looking at the menu.

"Kinda feeling a lasagne, what about you?" You lifted your menu to block Sans' face out to read it.

"In the mood for a Pepperoni Pizza." Everyone else had planned for Spaghetti apart from Frisk and Sans. Frisk had ordered Garlic bread whilst Sans ordered... Ketchup?

"Ketchup?" You and Mark said in unison, Sans chuckled. 

"You never know until you try."

"Ketchup is a condiment, you can't drink it." You said annoyed at his response.

"Who made up that rule?"

"Probably the person who created it." He had pure amusement in his eye.

"I might have to ketchup with you on that one." You wanted to laugh. A lot. It bothered you because you liked puns and the fact that he was using them irritated you. Mark looked confused and you wanted to laugh at that too. Frisk was cracking up while Sans was 'observing' your reaction.

"That was't funny."

"You sure? Looking like a tomato." 

"S-still not funny."

"Come one. i mustard all the power i could for that one."

You couldn't hold it in. You wheezed and Frisk cackled. Sans laughed in an oddly high pitched sound for his voice. Oh boy it was funny. The only ones who didn't were Asriel, Mark and Alphys.

"What's so funny?"

You all laughed again. You snorting and wheezing and Sans slapping the table.

"Didn't we all spaghetti our food?"

"That was so bad!" You were crying and your stomach hurt. They were all so bad but you enjoyed it, completely forgetting your grudge on him.

"Not my best but i try." 

The table died down with Ariel looking disgusted, Mark confused as hell and Alphys blinking. The food came moments later and the majority of the place must have heard your loud ass laughter.

"Funny now?" Sans eyed you, you rolled your eyes and shook your head. 

"Puns are puns, anyone can do them." 

"Go ahead, I'm interested to hear." You looked lost for words.

"Now?"

"Yup."

"Off the top of my head?"

"Yup!"

"Y-you sure you want a pizza me?" He blinked and then snickered.

"Bitch, peas."

You almost laughed into your pizza, that had arrived without you knowing. You laughed again.

"U-uh shouldn't we e-eat?"

Alphys spoke up and you wiped the tears from your eyes and nodded. Frisk had a bright smile on their face an chatter continued.

"We should hang out more, you're great fun." Frisk chimed in after eating a bit of garlic bread.

"Really?" You looked at them surprised by there comment, they nodded eagerly. Mark nudged you.

"Yeah, you shouldn't doubt yourself that much, you're cool." You laughed nervously but nodded. 

"Yeah, Mom likes you too, she thinks you're interesting." You continued to eat your pizza.

"That doesn't always mean a good thing you know." You shook your head but Frisk continued.

"No, honestly. I know we're all kind of weird but it's nice to meet people you know? Change their minds if they misunderstood us." You focused on Frisk.

"I get it. Yeah, I guess you guys are cool." You never wondered or questioned how old Frisk was but they did seem mature at most of times and they took control of situations a lot come to think of it.

"How old are you Frisk?" 

"12." You raised your eyebrows and glanced at Sans, his face didn't change so you took that as confirmation.

"You act... really mature."

"I've been through a lot." They said this really plainly, but it could have meant anything. You nodded and moved on. The conversation fell back into positive speaking. By the time you all finished your food it was 7 Pm. The waiter took it away and you and Mark dug into your bags.

"I'm paying."

"I invited you, so don't worry about it."

"I hate owing people, I'm doing it."

"You wouldn't be owing me any-"

The sound of bills slap onto the counter brought you and Mark to attention.

"Consider it done." Sans had paid for everyone. You looked at the rest of them and they all seemed nonchalant, you weren't having this.

"No, I'm paying for myself."

"Don't have to, it's done." 

"I barely know you."

"It's nice to do things for strangers."

You looked at him but he obviously wasn't going to give in, especially now the waiter had taken the bills and left the signature mints behind.

"I am going to pay you back."

"Money doesn't matter to me."

You huffed in defeat. Mark seemed in the same position. You grumbled to yourself while everyone stood up preparing to leave. It was still slightly bright outside, the sky was a dark pinkish purple and the moon was visible opposite the sun. The air had a coolness to it with the fruity smell of flowers. You all filed outside. You turned to Sans.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The group of you walked up the canal route toward Ebott. Callum's house was out of town so you were following them. Mark stopped walking at the end of the canal.

"I live in the town... so..." You blinked and slapped your head.

"Right, message me when you get back?"

"Definitely. See you?"

"Bye." Everyone said him off and you followed at the back of the group, feeling out of place. How did you end up with them? Frisk trailed behind and met your walking pace.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could have your number? For future? It's fine if you don''t want to." You smiled, you gave your phone number to a 7 ft skeleton, you were sure it was okay to give it to a child.

"Yeah, sure."

You both added each other and continued speaking. You were at the edge of the mountain and you didn't even realise you were going the wrong way.

"Oh um, I have to go the opposite direction..." 

They all looked at you.

"It's getting dark, you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." You sighed.

"I'll walk you." You looked up to see Sans shrug. 

"Wait, you don't need to-"

"Alphys, take them home would ya?" She nodded. You stared at him. This had to be some kind of trick right? Frisk came up to you and hugged you, leaving you frozen for 3 seconds before patting their head awkwardly.

"Thanks for today."

"It's fine, catch you later, okay?" They nodded and let go, Asriel and Alphys waved to you before walking off, leaving you with... him.

"What are you playing at?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Is it on purpose? You enjoy seeing me suffer?"

"Walking you home is making you suffer? Didn't know I had such an impact on people." 

You rolled your eyes and walked ahead of him. The way he acted, it annoyed you. Yeah, he was okay at the restaurant but he acted like a total dick. Didn't stop him from catching up though.

"Why did you offer to walk me home"

"Probably to torment you."

"Well it's working."

"Heh. So I'm guessing you are uncomfortable with me and the others because the majority of us are monsters?"

You almost stopped but you didn't. When did this get so personal?

"At first, yeah it was like that. I had a biased opinion. I'm still not used to it. Don't take it personally." He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Even though you seem to have a problem with me in particular?"

"You're just a dick."

"Fair enough."

The rest of the walk home was silent. Not awkward but you both were deep in your own thought. 

"Frisk likes you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, if anything happens to make them feel differently, in a bad way. Y o u ' l l   b e   d e a d     w h e r e   y o u   s t a n d."

You didn't speak, or breath. You had looked at him. His hollow, fixed face, his dimmed eye sockets and tightened grin... looked horrifying. It felt... familiar. After what felt like 10 minutes he finally spoke up.

"I was only jokin' but seriously, don't hurt my family." You hummed out in reply with a small voice and reminded not to fuck with Sans. After a few minutes you had made your way to Callum's house. 

"This it?"

"Yup."

"Okay, see you I guess." You turned to get your keys.

"Yeah, thanks or whateve-"

He was gone. You blinked in confusion. He was just there. Like literally. You sighed and just brushed it off as monster stuff, you fished for your keys and opened the door swiftly, still really spooked. The house was quiet. Callum must be asleep. You walked in taking off your shoes and turning on the lights. You placed everything down, remembering you had work tomorrow. You groaned and started stripping down in your room preparing for bed. After 20 mins you were settled on the couch, streaming the fresh prince when your phone dinged. Must be Mark. You looked at the message realising it didn't have Mark's contact, you blinked in confusion. You opened the message.

**Unknown: sup**

**You: Uh, who is this?**

**Unknown: knock know**

**You: Who's there?**

**Unknown: why.**

**You: Why who?**

**Unknown: why have you got my bros number for?**

Shit.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Depending on your comments I may post again- if you liked it of course.


End file.
